Tell Him
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Songfic. HGSS. End of school. Hermione decides to confess her feelings, but will it turn out like she hoped? CONTINUING MY STORY. Please Review


Disclaimer: I do not own the song in here or anything from J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Short songfic. I think I might make more, but this is the first. I was inspired by reading some HG/SS fics last night. Please review. One shot. Song: Tell Him by Celine Dion

_Tell Him_

_Never let him go._

Gorgeous brown ringlets bounced with each step. Her full lips parted and released a tired sigh. This was the last day of school, and Hermione hated the idea of returning to a boring summer. She instead wanted to read mountains of books in the castle's library until she either fell asleep or felt a migraine approaching. The years had passed with so many adventures, but all of that changed today.

The day Hermione realized she was in love was a tough one. Whoever thought such a good-natured, former Prefect, would fall for such a cruel slimeball? And yet, a supressed chuckle proved she found it quite amusing. Her steady steps somehow reminded her of the first day of classes all those years ago. Sure, Snape intimidated her, but he also amazed her. He was practically a genius, though no one saw past the greasy locks of black and constant negative facial expressions.

But nostalgia wouldn't help Hermione at this point. She knew what she had to do, and it would be a challenge. Probably a harder challenge than studying for N.E.W.T.S, or accompanying Harry on journeys to defeat the Dark Lord. This new challenge filled her with doubt. If she were to fail . . . _No mustn't think of that. No failure._

_I'm scared, _

_So afraid to show I care_

"Come in." The silky voice spoke once hearing a few knocks on the classroom door.

_Will he think me weak,_

_If I tremble when I speak?_

"G-Good afternoon, Professor Snape." Hermione felt her cheeks flush with red. Already, she was aching to leave the way she entered.

Snape watched as Hermione walked over to his desk. He couldn't help stare at the natural beauty of her hair. She had flourished over the years, certainly portraying her femininity in every aspect. He shook the image of her luscious lips from his mind and concentrated on his desk. However, his desk wasn't very interesting. He wondered why she was in his classroom. The train was leaving in an hour or so, which meant Hermione would be better off checking her trunks. Though he wished for her to leave, the subconcious of his mind yearned for the warmth of her body to remain.

_Oooh - what if,_

_There's another one he's thinking of?_

_Maybe he's in love_

_I'd feel like a fool_

"Miss Granger," Snape said, "How may I assist you? Shouldn't you be leaving the castle?"

Hermione knew instantly that her visit was a terrible idea. She could sense the annoyance oozing everywhere.

"I came to say farewell, Professor."

The silken voice became cold. "Farewell then."

"Sir," She gathered courage, ready to go on. She took a deep breath and went on, "may I speak with you? Adult to adult, since I am no longer your student."

_No longer your student. Remember that? She is no longer my student. No - She is still Granger, the know-it-all twit. But then again- _Snape knew not to think of a student in a questionable way. But he still wished her dark tresses could pool on his pillow as he lay close to her. _If only. _Snape shuffled thorugh some papers for distraction. He waited a moment before answering.

"Go on, Granger."

_Life can be so cruel_

_I don't know what to do_

All the strength Hermione acquired in the past years suddenly left. She was standing dumbfoundedly in her favorite professors classroom, inches from his musk-scented body and mysterious eyes. She knew it was now or never. If she waited any longer, the truth would never be heard.

She took one more assuring breath and tried not to stutter. "I wanted to thank you, sir. All these years have passed and I've learned the most from you, believe it or not. Though you taught with strict rules and sometimes impossible expectations, I still found you to be . . . the best. Honestly, I wanted to tell you that I care about you." Her last words were forced by her heart. Of course her brain would never let her release such accurate yet embarassing information.

_I've been there_

_With my heart out in my hand_

"I do not know what your intentions are, Miss Granger. You, amongst hundreds, have always insulted me. I have heard you call me a few names in the past. So, whatever trick you are trying to pull will not work. You will simply have to play your games with someone else. Now, if you are done, kindly leave my classroom. I have much to do." Snape even surprised himself. He sensed the upset he caused, but didn't want his precious to stay around and find out how horrible he really was. _I am a monster. I should have been nicer and accepted the compliment. But this world lacks compassion and I am only aiding it._

_But what you must understand_

_You can't let the chance_

_To love him pass you by_

_I should leave, but I can't move. _Entranced. Simply entranced by him. Hermione knew he wanted her to leave, but as she inched closer to him, she knew that taking a chance was better than regretting a stupid choice of departure. She stood before him, showing no signs of hurt from his harsh words. Snape glimpsed into her eyes and realized that she was not ready to leave.

"Now what, Granger?" He tried to keep his cool, but knew his voice wasn't stone-like any longer. Maybe he sounded concerned.

The blood rushed to his head. He tried to decipher the look on Hermione's face, but found nothing. She had learned over the years how to cover her feelings just as he did, and that amused him. She did feel, though. She felt love and anxiety. Hermione knew Snape probably hid all solicitude. But she wanted to drill through the outer rock layer and reach the warm, considerate center. To be welcomed into his heart would be Heaven.

_Should I?_

The rush of blood worsened. What was this feeling again? _Dread. No . . . Worry. I must not let her get to me. _Hermione ran a few fingers through her hair. With swift motion, she stepped closer to him and raised her eyes to meet his. Finally, to look into those eyes close-up was the encouragement she needed. Snape's dark eyes held suffering memories within, like a black whirlpool. He noticed how close he was to Hermione. He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla and lavendar. He stared into her eyes and felt the world stop.

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

Reaching slowly behind Snape's neck, Hermione drew him into her. Lips touching gently, sparking both bodies with a runaway train of emotions. At first, Snape resisted and stiffened to the touch. But the feeling of those red, pouty lips on his suddenly made him loosen up.

The feeling of Snape relaxing under her touch caused a thought collision. _Does he like it? Will he pull away? Am I taking this too far? _She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Surely, she would have expected Snape to push away, but he opened his mouth as well with a slight groan. His arms wrapped tightly and quickly around Hermione, causing her to jump from shock. The kiss continued on its passionate course.

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

Snape loved her. He loved her hair, the way her eyes squinted whenever she smiled, and the way that she was not afraid of him. Sure, he heard those insults before: Greasy git, long-nosed bat, and pleanty of others. Yet, for some reason he could tell she never meant them. There was a certain hint of a lie whenever she agreed to hating him when her friends talked. Yes, he loved her, but he would never tell her. Even during this soul-stealing kiss, he found no ability to conjure the right speech.

_Touch him_

_With the gentleness you feel inside_

_Your love can't be denied _

Alas, they both parted from one another's embrace. Hermione took a step back and fell speechless.

_The truth will set you free_

_You'll have what's meant to be_

_All in time you'll see_

"Severus," Hermione spoke the forbidden name and continued courageously. "I think . . . I think I love you."

Time stopped, swallowing the two in its malice. Snape pondered. He tried to hasten the thinking process and find a path to walk on.

_I love him_

_Of that much I can be sure_

Finding his voice, Snape said, "Hermione, I think you are insane. How can you love me? It's not possible. It won't be and it's not."

"Please." Hermione knew not to say anymore. She felt disappointed, but unsurprised.

Walking towards his private rooms, Snape said no more. He was afraid to say the wrong thing, or the right thing. If he told her how he felt, it would bring nothing but trouble. Hermione would just have to live with a little regret, which was nothing compared to his horrible past.

_I don't think I could endure_

_If I let him walk away_

_When I have so much to say_

"Severus!"

Turning to face that beauty of a woman, Snape said, "Perhaps we will meet again one day. But until then, farewell Hermione Granger."

The silent classroom grew chillier than usual. Tears stung Hermione's sad eyes. She darted out of the dungeons, trying to hide her sobbing. She ran and ran. It was almost time to leave and a bag check was still needed. _I must remember my priorities now. I got it out. That's all I wanted. I just wanted to tell him. _

_Love is a light that surely glows_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_It's a steady flame that grows_

Severus returned to his classroom hoping Hermione hadn't left yet. Within the last five minutes he had realized he was wrong all along. Something positive_ would _come from telling her. He would be able to at last love and be loved. He thought hard, trying to think of where she might be. The clocks were ticking and time was dwindling down. Soon she would leave Hogwarts and not return. He needed to tell her once and for all without fear.

_Feed the fire_

He searched in the library, hoping she had forgotten to return a book. _Why on earth would she forget to return a book? Exactly - She wouldn't. She's intelligent, confident, and sure has more courage than me. _He ran from floor to floor, not stopping for breath. He reached the Great hall and nearly collapsed. He had never chased someone for telling them they fancied him. Before taking a big breath, he felt like a schoolboy once again. No one ever did that to him.

Hermione checked her bags once more before loading them in the train's storage cart. Her mood was stunningly unaltered. She felt good, ready to move on in her life. Relief was also in her mixed mood. Maybe she didn't need love from an indifferent man after all.

_With all the passion you can show_

_Tonight Love will assume its place_

She boarded the train after taking one last look at her second home. No longer was she a child. Now it was time to mature and enter her adult life. Harry and Ron grabbed her happily and took her to an empty compartment. She sat near the window while Harry sat next to her and Ron opposite them. Hermione let out a sigh and gazed out the window. Harry and Ron started chatting about what candies and sweets they would buy from the trolley.

"What do you want, 'Mione?" Ron asked, ready to add her cravings to the list.

She merely sideglanced at him and answered weakly, "Nothing. I'm not hungry right now."

Harry noticed the change of tone. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Mione lied through her teeth. The shut down was catching up to her. "I'm just a little tired from checking my bags so much. I went over them about five times. I'll be ok. Just give me some time to myself."

_This memory time cannot erase_

Severus ran along the train as it's engine began. He peered into each window, not caring about the curious eyes from students. A few windows ahead sat a girl staring longingly out of her window. Snape ran as fast as he could. The train began to move slowly, creating impossible smoke screens everywhere. Severus foudn the window. He saw her brown eyes suddenly buldge and gaze at his appearance.

_Blind faith will lead love where it has to go_

"Hermione!" Severus screamed. He knew her attention was on him.

She hurried to open the window. "Sev . . . What are you doing?"

"Finding you. I thought about what you said. Is it true?"

Her mind raced. "Yes! Yes, I love you!"

The train was pulling out of the station now, and Severus could not run anymore. He tried to jog along the side, but stopped. He watched as she gradually became farther and farther.

"I love you, Hermione." His voice had given after screaming his confession.

Her heart fluttered as her head hung out of the train window. Harry and Ron had heard it all and were too shocked to speak. She watched him become smaller and smaller in the distance. The wind whipped through her hair, leaving it tangled in its own mess. She pulled her head back into the train and shut the window. A smile reached both ears. Hermione was glowing from the head down. _He loves me. I knew it. _The boys stared at her with confusion. An explanation was in order, but not yet. _Let me simmer in this joy. I am not yet fully prepared to leave this glorious moment. Severus Snape loves me._

_Never let him go._

_-------------_

_Fini_


End file.
